Emily's transformation
by nathanjsyn
Summary: Emily is kidnapped and spirited away to a secret hideout. What will happen?


Emily walked into her favourite pub. She was in the mood for a beer. As she was ordering, a man came up. It was her least favourite person, Wiliiam. It seemed that he was deeply in love with her. She hated him. She tried to escape, but he managed to stick a syringe of something in her neck. Instantly, all went dark,

**Later**

Emily woke up with a fright. She remembered that she had gone to a bar, and then had been kidnapped. Then everything had gone blank. As she adjusted to her surroundings, she noticed that she was in a steel walled cell. There was a mirror on one side, but nothing else. Emily was a slender girl with small AA tits and bright green eyes. Her hair was blonde and she was were average. She didn't know why anyone would want to kidnap her? As everything went clear, she also noticed that she was only wearing a shelf bra and her panties. As she tried to cover up her modesty, her hands brushed her nipples and she moaned. In the back of her mind, she made a mental note that somehow, her sensitivity had been heightened. As she moaned, her hands wandered to her clit and she moaned. Suddenly, a clank was heard and the cage opened. A man walked in. "William, you bastard, let me go", she screamed. "Ahh, Ahh, Ahh" said William. "I tried to care for you and show my love for you, but you didn't care. So I did it another way!". William then pulled three syringes from his pocket. With a flourish, he selected one and held it out. As she watched, he approached her and injected the contents into her left hip. As she watched for any side effects, she felt warmth in her hips and ass. As she looked back to see what was going on, she saw that her hips were slowing growing. Emily jumped up in fright. She ran to the mirror to see what was going on. As she watched, she saw that her hips and ass were gaining curves. her panties stretched and stretched, until finally, they snapped, leaving her pussy and ass in full view. Overall, she was becoming more voluptuous. She moaned as the warm spread through her hips. After a while, the warmth stopped, and Emily admired her new voluptuous hips and ass in the mirror. Before she could start to yell at William, he darted up, stuck a needle in her breast, and then darted back to his spot. Emily cried out, then turned back to the mirror, because the warmth came back, only in her breasts this time. As she watched, she felt them heat up, and then start to wobble and shake. Then they grew. Like ripening grapefruits, they grew huger and huger. Emily moaned as they grew. The shelf bra strained and strained, until it snapped and left her huge tits bare. She moaned and moaned and finally, she came. After several orgasms, her tits stopped growing. "Awesome", thought William. Emily was amazed. Her tits were huge and were the size of basketballs on her chest. They were GG cups which sat high on her chest.

Her areola had darkened and her nipples had grown to match her, giant tits. As she touched and fondled them, she moaned. She mentally noted that perhaps the last injection heighted her sensitivity. She kept touching them and eventually came. Her pussy gushed as she came and she cried out in pleasure. Finally, William gathered his wits about him and snuck up. He stuck the final needle in her breast and retreated. As she suddenly moaned from the cold touch of the needle on her skin, she suddenly felt her tits were heating up again . . . . . but they weren't growing again. Instead, her nipples grew darker, and Emily felt her tits get heavier. The skin on her breast seemed to get lighter. Finally, her nipples distended and milk started dripping from them. In the meantime, William had left. Emily looked at her new body in wonder. She squeezed her nipples, as if to test. Immediately, milk shot out of her nipples with the force of a fire hose. Milk started pooling around Emily's feet while she moaned out. She kept squeezing and kept moaning until, finally, she came. She shrieked loudly whlie her pussy juices flowed abundantly and mixed with the milk near her. Finally, she stopped and looked around. While she had been orgasming, the cell had disappeared. A drain had opened and the milk/cum had drained out. She looked around and saw a large room. She knew that she was not an ordinary girl any more. She had huge tits, ass and hips and she loved them. But she was missing something. She had had so many orgasms, that she wanted something more. Emily wanted to be fucked with a cock. As she was thinking this, a sliding door opened and a small box came out. She cautiously opened it and found what looked like a dildo with a box of cum on the end. She grabbed it and plunged it into her wet pussy. Immediately, it released the cum and she cried out happily. Then she looked to the wall and saw two suction cups. She looked at them, and then placed them on her nipples. She moaned as she felt the machine start and her milk start to be sucked out of her. She sat like that for an hour, cumming and milking, cumming and milking, until finally, her breasts were empty. Emily walked around the room for a while. She found a few books and an iPad to entertain herself. After about two hours though, she felt her breasts were full again. This time though, she decided to hand milk herself. She brought out a large bucket, which happened to be near the suction cups. She decided to do them one at a time. She aimed her right nipple into the bucket and squeezed. A torrent of milk flowed out, and ran into the bucket. She squeezed and squeezed until her right breast was empty. Then she decided to taste some. She brought her left tit to her mouth and took a drink. It was amazing. It was sweet and creamy and tasted better that even the cow's milk that she used to drink at home. Then she milked her left tit completely, then settled down with a book. After about two hours, her tits signaled her brain that they were full and she went to go and milk herself.

**Next Month**

Things went on like this for a month. Emily woke up every day, milked herself, and then ate. She read, milked herself again, and then read some more. She had plenty of orgasms and her pleasure levels only continued to rise. Now, she could orgasm just by touching her nipples.

One day, Emily noticed that her breasts had shrunk back to their original size. She cried out and pressed the newly installed "Help button". Instantly, a small panel opened and contained three syringes. Emily injected them in the same places that William had the first time. Again, she felt warmth in her hips and ass. As she looked back to see what was going on, she saw that her hips were slowing growing. Emily jumped up in happiness. She ran to the mirror to see what was going on. As she watched, she saw that her hips and ass were gaining curves again. Overall, she was becoming more voluptuous. She moaned as the warm spread through her hips. After a while, the warmth stopped, and Emily admired her new voluptuous hips and ass in the mirror. The warmth then shifted to her breasts this time. As she watched, she felt them heat up again. She grinned as her breasts started to wobble and shake again. Then they grew. Like ripening grapefruits, they grew huger and huger. Emily moaned as they grew. She moaned and moaned and finally, she came. After several orgasms, her tits stopped growing. Her areola had darkened back to the color that Emily had grown fond of, and her nipples had grown once more to match her giant tits. As she touched and fondled them once again, welcoming them back, she moaned. She kept touching them and eventually, she came. Her pussy gushed as she came and she cried out in pleasure. She suddenly moaned again. Her tits had heated up again . . . . . but they weren't growing again. Instead, her nipples grew darker, and Emily felt her tits get heavier. She smiled as she knew what was coming next. The skin on her breast seemed to get lighter. Finally, her nipples distended and milk started dripping from them again. She orgasmed again and again as she laughed and played with them, welcoming them back. She hooked herself up to the milking machine and emptied her returned tits while orgasming hard. After a month, Emily decided that she wanted to get bigger. Her current breast size was great, but she wanted to be bigger. So she got a syringe from the "help button" in injected it into her chest. After five minutes, she felt the now familiar warmth enter her chest. She watched as they started to wobble and jiggle and grow bigger. She moaned as her already huge tits got bigger, growing past the size of a big rock and stopped at the size of a big boulder. She then injected herself with another lactation syringe. Immediately, her nipples grew darker. As the skin on her breasts grew lighter, she felt the whole mass of her breasts get heavier even after the recent expansion. Then she felt wetness on her nipples. Milk started to come out. Spraying out slowly at first. Emily reached for her nipples and squeezed them. The milk sprayed out faster. Emily smiled, and hooked herself to the milking machine for her afternoon milking.

After her afternoon milking, Emily, went to her newly added garden. As she walked around her tiny garden, enjoying the greenery, a gust of cold wind blew through. As it brushed her nipples(she was nude), she suddenly orgasmed. Streams of pussy juice ran down her leg as her pussy flowed abundantly. After recovering from the mind-shattering orgasm, Emily realized that the latest set of serums had heightened her sensitivity to the point of where a gust of wind can cause her to orgasm! Milk sprayed across the garden in arcs. She collapsed as she orgasmed again and again, with a puddle of pussy juices rapidly collecting around her. She screamed as milk flowed like a river from her erect nipples and she moaned as she reached and grabbed her nipples. She tweaked and pulled them as milk continued to squirt from her. She moaned and fainted in the puddle of milk and cum around her.

**Next Day**

Emily woke up and rubbed her eyes. As she looked around, she noticed that her breasts were full. As she rubbed the, moaning, she noticed that her nipples had gotten longer. The amount of milking done on the machine had caused them to grow from 1 inch, to 2 inches. She smiled and went inside. She retrieved the bucket from under her bed and squatted down. As she aimed her tits into the bucket, she groaned. the touch of her skin on her tits had caused her to get excited. Her sensitivity had grown! Then she shook her head, aimed her tits into the bucket and squeezed her nipples. The milk sprayed into the bucket with the strength of a fire hose. As she moaned from the excitement, she came over and over, pussy juiced leaking down her legs and onto the floor. After her milking, she made a decision. She wanted to be bigger. She was already a GG cup, but she wanted to be bigger. So she got the syringes for the breast growth and lactation. First she injected the breast growth serum in. Her GG cups started to grow warm. As they grew bigger, she moaned louder and louder. She came over and over. Finally, they stopped growth. Now they were LL cup tits. Then she injected the lactation serum. Her nipples grew warmer. As her breast skin got lighter, her nipples grew darker. Then they started to grow heavier. They grew so heavy that Emily collapsed under the weight that she was not familiar with. She brushed her tits and moaned. Her sensitivity was now so high, that she could cum just by brushing the skin on her new LL cup tits. She moaned and moaned as she came over and over just from touching her extremely sensitive breasts.

**Next Week - time skip**

Emily woke up. Standing beside her, was Edward. "it is time for your new job", he said cackling. Her then injected a new serum into Emily. Immediately, her breasts swelled and grew so big, that she was dragged to the ground. They were now so huge that her nipples were gently brushing the ground! They were now 98SS cups! Milk started to drip from her nipples and she asked Edward,"What have you done to me?". "you are now my hucow"replied Edward. "forever!"


End file.
